


Yukimura and Orochi Supports (C-S)

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fanmade support convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmade support conversations for Yukimura and Orochi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukimura and Orochi Supports (C-S)

~~[Play the game version here!](http://untramen.vnovel.com/YukimuraxOrochi/index.html) (It might take some time to load, my apologies!) ~~

EDIT: The game website seems to be down indefinitely. I may try to find an alternate place to host the game, and I apologize for the fact it is not working.

Or if the game doesn't work for you, here’s the script format.

* * *

 

Yukimura: Perhaps this may be the best strategy…

Orochi: Hey there, Yukimura!

Y: Uwoah! You scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that!

O: Oh my! Are your senses getting dull with age, my dear?

Y: Enough with your jokes, Orochi! What kind of game do you intend to play?

O: No games, Yukimura. I just have for you a simple warning. My divinations have told me something unfortunate may befall you soon.

Y: Do you truly believe that I will heed your warning? As you may be aware, I never truly believed in fortune telling.

O: My, my. Stubborn as always, aren’t you? It’s fine if you don’t believe me, but don’t come crying back to me when it happens!

Y: Well I suppose I should feel blessed that you felt like warning me. I know very well that you would have let the misfortune befall me so you may laugh about it if you truly wished.

O: Oh Yukimura, why would you ever think I would do that? Let’s keep working together, ok?

Y: It would be my pleasure. I’ll be in your care.

[Orochi and Yukimura attained support level C.]

O: Let’s see… if the cards are like this, then…

Y: Orochi, a moment of your time, if you may.

O: Woah! Huh, Yukimura?

Y: I see that this time I was the one to catch you off guard.

O: I’m sorry, I was in the middle of reading a fortune.

Y: Oh, my sincerest apologies.

O: Oh please, don’t worry yourself over that. How may I help you?

Y: I wanted to know how your fortune telling works.

O: Oh? That’s quite rare for you to have an interest in anything not strategy.

Y: Is that so? I was simply just amazed by your prediction before, that is all.

O: I take it some misfortune happened to you? Pray tell, my good sir.

Y: Well I certainly had some misfortune. I had slipped in some mud.

O: And that is all?

Y: Is that no what you foresaw?

O: I can’t say for certain. My divination does not quite predict the future. It only helps narrow down a range of possibilities.

Y: I take it that’s what you were doing with those cards?

O: Yes, but the possibilities are hazy.

Y: The cards most certainly seem worse for wear.

O: They’re my most accurate fortune telling cards, drawn by Kagero. They’ve been with me for so long; perhaps they lose efficacy with age…

Y: If you would like, I can most certainly draw you some new cards.

O: Truly? I do recall you being rather masterful with the brush.

Y: Please leave it to me.

[Orochi and Yukimura attained support level B.] 

Y: Orochi, a moment, if you please.

O: Please, have as many moments as you’d like, my dear!

Y: I finished your fortune telling cards, as promised.

O: Oh Yukimura! They’re beautiful!

Y: I wasn’t too sure what exactly goes into a good deck of cards, so I did my best.

O: You did wonderfully.

Y: Thank you, I’m glad I can be of assistance.

O: Shall we test out its accuracy?

Y: What exactly is done to test this?

O: I’ll divine some information from you and see if it’s  true.

Y: E-er… Let’s have at it, then.

O: Ah let’s see, shuffle the deck like so… And then like this… And we’ll take these 5 cards. Ah ha! Let’s see.. Oh dear…

Y: W-what is it?

O: Seems you’re rather unlucky, hmm?

Y: Out with it, don’t leave me in suspense.

O: I’m sorry, but that’s all this set of cards is telling me.

Y: You’re lying aren’t you.

O: … You are very right. I do hope these cards are wrong.

Y: Orochi?

O: … I’ve seen something like this before… back when I divined Lady Mikoto’s fortune. I wasn’t sure what it meant at the time, but I did not have a good feeling about it. I had warned Lady Mikoto, but perhaps the fate that befell her was inevitable.

Y: That’s not true. Fate or no fate, it is our decisions that affect our future.

O: That may be so. Thank you, Yukimura. Still, to have so many unlucky cards placed down… I do hope you’ll be ok. The cards are not quite the same as when divining Lady Mikoto’s fortune, but we’ll see.

Y: I think I’ll be fine. After all, perhaps my cards are not accurate.

O: Looking on the bright side of this, eh? But at the very least, your fortune states tumultuous times are ahead.

Y: I’ll be prepared. Thank you Orochi.

O: No, thank you! I'll do my best to help you ward off that bad luck, Yukimura!

[Orochi and Yukimura attained support level A.] 

Y: Orochi.

O: Hm? What business do you have with me today, Yukimura?

Y: I was just curious if you could tell a fortune for me.

O: Certainly! What do you have in mind?

Y: Hmm, perhaps you can use the cards I had made for you?

O: Oh? Did we not already establish those cards are inaccurate? Your life has been rather peaceful since that fortune was told, so I suppose my prediction was debunked. 

Y: Yes, but please, if you may, use them for my fortune once more!

O: Who am I to deny what my client wants! What fortune would you like told?

Y: If you could, can I get a love fortune told?

O: I didn’t expect a request like that! Do you have your eye on someone?

Y: Indeed I do.

O: Let’s see here! We deal the cards like this… Ah ha! It seems the person you are pining for also feels the same.

Y: Oh, thank goodness.

O: Wipe that grin off your face! It’s creeping me out. These cards are probably wrong, anyway!

Y: Even so, it makes my heart soar to hear it. Ah, may I perhaps ask for another fortune?

O: No problem! What else would you like to ask the great Orochi?

Y: If you may, can I ask what sort of future you and I hold together?

O: Wh-what?

Y: I’m just curious.

O: Alright then… … This can’t be. Your cards are most certainly wrong, Yukimura!

Y: Oh, what do the cards say?

O: I’d rather not say…

Y: Does it perhaps say that we will be wed? Because the future I wish for is for us to be together forever.

O: Ugh. You win. How do you see through me? Perhaps you can read the future as well?

Y: Nothing of the sort! Orochi, will you marry me?

O: This is a lot to take in, you know! Yes! I suppose Lady Mikoto would be pleased to see us getting along like this, instead of our usual bicker?

Y: I do suppose so. I love you, Orochi.

O: And I love you, Yukimura. Perhaps the tumultuous times in the fortune before was referring to marrying me!

[Orochi and Yukimura attained support level S.]


End file.
